Benigna Prostatik Hiperplasia
by alex altair
Summary: Rating M untuk bahasa yang kelewat vulgar, contents Yaoi, Anal


**Hola... Alex, here. Newbie.  
**

**Ada pikiran jahat di otak saya saat liburan ini. Saya tulis saja, semoga berkenan. Tapi berhubung nulisnya buru-buru, banyak typos.  
**

**I'll correct it later as you reviewed and no bashing of course.  
**

**Berhubung rada dewasa, saya harap yang tidak berkenan dengan genrenya ya jangan baca. ^^  
**

**Reviews are welcome. Happy reading~~  
**

**Benigna Prostatik Hiperplasia**

Pairing: Ciel/Sebastian  
Rating: M  
Disclaimer: Toboso Yana, And all pretty boys belong to themselves of course and not to me sadly.  
Warnings: typos, OOC, (hard) yaoi later, anal, explicit language  
Summary: 'Tapi tunggu? Dilihat kan? Atau diapakan? Kenapa tangannya dihangatkan?'

Banyak hal yang dilakukan seorang _butler_ dalam pekerjaannya. Dia melakukan apa saja yang berhubungan dengan tuan yang memekerjakannya. Apa pun itu adalah kewajibannya. Karena semua kepentingan dan kebutuhan tuannya adalah hidupnya. Begitu juga dengan _butler _di keluarga Pantomhive, sang _butler _serba bisa Sebastian Michaelis. Apapun dia lakukan demi kepentingan tuannya, Ciel Pantomhive. Bocah kecil ini lah tuan satu-satunya. Ciel masih kecil namun tak semanja anak bangsawaan pada umumnya, hal ini cukup membuat beban kerjanya berkurang. Tapi tetap saja banyak hal yang harus Sebastian lakukan untuk memenuhi kebutuhan tuannya, termasuk kebutuhan kesehatan. Pagi di penghujung musim gugur ini merupakan pagi yang lain dari biasanya… _It's health examining time!_

Tok tok tok! Ketukan ringan di pintu kamar Ciel mengawali rutinitas pagi Sebastian dengan tuannya.

"Permisi, Bocchan~~ Sudah waktunya Anda bangun" Sebastian berjalan lurus sambil membuka kelambu yang menaungi tempat tidur Ciel, sedetik kemudian melesat kearah jendela-jendela tinggi dan menyingkap tirainya. Membebaskan matahari pagi yang menembus kaca, menimpa pelupuk mata Ciel.

"Eeemmhhh~~" Ciel membuka matanya perlahan lalu melemparkan tanganya jauh-jauh, menguap dan bergeliat.

"Jam berapa ini, Sabastian? Bukannya tidak ada agenda khusus untukku hari ini?"

"Jam 9 kurang. Biarpun tak ada agenda khusus, tidur terlalu lama juga tidak baik untuk kesehatan. Apalagi untuk Anda yang sedang dalam masa pertumbuhan ini, Bocchan"

"Merepotkan~~" Ciel beringsut malas dari bantalnya, lalu duduk di pinggiran kasur untuk membiarkan Sebastian melakukan ritual pagi. Membasuh dan menyeka tubuh Ciel lalu berganti pakaian.

Setelah semuanya selesai, mereka berdua menuju ruang makan. Sebastian hanya diam saja dari tadi dan Ciel pun merasa tak ada yang aneh. Hari-hari yang dilaluinya memang begini. Monoton. Tiba di meja makan, Sebastian segera memasangkan lap makan dan menarik troli makanan yang sudah tersedia entah sejak kapan. Sebastian menyajikannya seringkas yang ia bisa.

"Hanya ini sarapanku? Jangan bercanda, Sebastian" Ciel ragu-ragu meraih garpu dan takjub mengamati sarapan sederhana kali ini. Dua potong _blueberry pancake_ dan segelas susu coklat.

"Tidak. Memang saya sengaja hanya membuatkan ini untuk Anda. Sering makan yang terlalu asin dan gurih juga tidak baik untuk kesehatan Anda, BOCCHAN~" penekanan di akhir kalimat ini menimbulkan rasa penasaran pada Ciel.

"Tapi kau bisa menghidangkan sayur untukku, kan?" Ciel mau tak mau menyupkan makanan ke mulutnya.

"Saya sudah mempersiapkannya untuk selingan nanti~"

"Meh~ kau sedikit bicara ya, hari ini"

"Benarkah?" Selanjutnya hanya diam. Sebastian membiarkan Ciel menghabiskan makanan yang ada di piringnya. Menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk membuka topik 'baru' bagi tuannya. Segera setelah suapan terakhir _blueberry pancake_ lenyap di mulut Ciel, Sebastian mulai mengutarakan maksudnya.

"Bocchan, sebenarnya hari ini Anda harus melakukan cek kesehatan"

"Hah? Bukannya sudah lewat dari jadwal seharusnya?"

"Lebih tepatnya, kita melewatkan jadwal yang seharusnya. Dua minggu lalu saat kita mendapatkan tugas keluar dari Ratu"

"Iya. Kau tahu kan kalau untuk membuat janji dengan dokter harus sebulan sebelum pemeriksaan dilakukan?"

"Tentu saya tahu. Untuk itulah saya ada di sini, Bocchan. Pemeriksaan kali ini hanya pemeriksaan fisik dan perkembangan saja. Dan untuk hal ini, saya pun bisa melakukannya"

"Terserah kau saja. Lalu?" Ciel menghabiskan tegukan terakhir susu coklatnya dan berdiri sejurus dengan Sebastian yang membantunya keluar dari kursi.

"Silakan ikuti saya, Bocchan. Kita akan ke _infirmary_. Kita bisa melakukannya di sana"

"Hem~" Ciel menjawab singkat dan mengekor di belakang Sebastian. Sudah lama juga Ciel tidak melakukan pemeriksaan kesehatan. Untuk anak seusianya, pemeriksaan kesehatan rutin dilakukan. Apalagi akhir-akhir ini sedang terjadi wabah kolera. Memang mustahil bagi bangsawan untuk terkena wabah yang menjangkit rakyat jelata. Tapi…begitulah prosedur. Minimal tidak sakit.

"Silakan~" Sebastian mempersilakan masuk tuannya yang baru kali ini menginjakkan kaki di ruang ini.

"Permisi~" Sebastian berjongkok di hadapan Ciel, bermaksud membuka baju yang dikenakan bocah berpenutup mata dihadapannya.

"Tunggu, aku harus buka baju? Hanya pemeriksaan saja kan?"

"Benar. Tapi pemeriksaan ini memang harus dilakukan dalam keadaan tanpa baju. Paling tidak, Anda masih bisa mengenakan celana dalam."

"Memang apa yang akan diperiksa?"

"Semua, Bocchan. Bukankah sebelumnya Anda pernah melakukan hal yang sama?"

"Y-ya, begitulah" Ciel tidak bisa bilang kalau pemeriksaan sebelumnya dia hanya menyuruh dokter memeriksa ala kadarnya. Merepotkan.

"Kalau begitu, saya buka…."

"No! Tidak usah, aku bisa buka sendiri. Celana dalam saja, OK kan?" Ciel buru-buru membelakangi Sebastian yang dengan misteriusnya tersenyum tipis sambil mempersiapkan meja periksa…

"_De wa_… kita mulai saja. Silakan Anda berdiri di tembok sana. Saya akan ukur tinggi badan dan berat badan Anda"

"Baiklah" Ciel beringsut menuju seberang ruangan, dimana ada pita ukur dan neraca timbang.

"_Ara_..Bocchan, tinggi Anda hanya bertambah setengah cm saja selama dua tahun ini?" Sebastian mau tak mau tersenyum sinis setelah melihat hasil ukurannya.

"Berisik. Mana ku tahu hal-hal seperti itu. Cepat lanjutkan"

"Baik. Sekarang Anda duduk di sini" Sebastian membimbing Ciel duduk di sebuah bangku kecil.

"Oh, ya. Berhubung ini pemeriksaan secara menyeluruh. Saya akan memeriksa semua bagian tubuh Anda dari kepala hingga kaki. Pertama, saya akan memeriksa bagian sekitar kepala Anda"

"Hemh, ya" Ciel menuruti apa kata Sebastian. Walaupun seorang iblis, Ciel mengakui bahwa Sebastian adalah _butler_ tingkat S. super. Mumpuni. Tahu segalanya. Mungkin faktor _immortal_ berpengaruh disini-bisa tahu berbagai macam hal dari masa ke masa, barangkali?

Benar saja. Sebastian melepaskan setelan jas yang dikenakannya dan membiarkan kemejanya tergulung hingga batas siku. Memudahkannya memeriksa 'pasien' berperawakan kecil ini. Sebastian mengurai ikatan penutup mata Ciel. Membiarkan mata biru bertahta simbol kontrak itu terpapar. Hati-hati benar Sebastian memeriksa Ciel mulai dari rambut-mata-hidung-mulut-telinga.

_'Sejauh ini aman'_ begitu pikir Ciel. Namun pikiran itu mendadak berubah ketika Sebastian menyentuh telinga Ciel lebih lanjut.

"Tunggu, ada yang salah dengan telingaku?" Ciel mencengkeram tangan Sebastian, meminta penjelasan.

"Tidak. Saya hanya akan melihat bagian dalamnya dengan bantuan korek ini" buru-buru _butler _jangkung ini mengeluarkan pemantik api warna kelabu dari saku celananya.

"Ba, baiklah. Jangan lama-lama"

"Tidak. Selama Anda tidak bertingkah macam-macam" Sebastian tersenyum simpul. Dia mulai memegang telinga kiri Ciel dengan tangan kanannya, tangan kirinya memantik keluar api berwarna biru terang dan mengarahkannya ke depan lubang telinga Ciel. Ciel yang merasakan sensasi sentuhan dan hangat dari api yang menerpa kupingnya berjengit singkat. Sentuhan Sebastian menimbulkan gelitik-gelitik aneh di sarafnya. Sarafnya meresponnya bukan sebagai sentuhan, tapi pijatan yang bergerilya dari sisi satu ke sisi lain. Sangat hiperbolik. Sensitif. Sesekali Ciel memicingkan matanya menahan gelitik lembut yang sekarang berpindah ke telinga kanannya.

"Sudah selesai, Bocchan. Anda kenapa?" entah kenapa _butler _satu ini seolah sengaja menanyakan sesuatu yang tidak penting. Sebastian tahu kalau telinga adalah salah satu titik sensitif Ciel. Bagaimana tidak? Sudah berapa lama dia mengabdi untuk bocah ini? Bagaimana Ciel menunjukkan kelemahan dan kekuatannya. Dan bagaimana mereka mengetahui satu sama lain dari romansa-romansa liar yang kadang mungkin tak cukup nalar.

"Tidak. Aku tak apa~"

"Sungguh? Apakah tadi menyakitkan? Bilang saja kalau sakit, Bocchan~~" Sebastian meninggalkan hembusan tipis nafasnya dan gema suara berat di telinga Ciel, tak membiarkan Ciel bernafas lega. Setidaknya Sebastian ingin memberi tahu Ciel _'you're in danger'_. Sudah lama iblis raven ini tidak menikmati bau harum tubuh Ciel dalam dekapan tangannya, dalam jangkauan penghidunya, dalam gesekan kulitnya. Sudah lama. Dan sekarang mungkin saatnya. Namun tidak se-egois pikiran liarnya.

"Bocchan, tengadahkan kepala Anda. Saya akan memeriksa leher Anda"

"Leher?"

"Iya. Suplai garam yang masuk ke Inggris kurang begitu bagus mengingat resesi, saya hanya ingin memastikan Anda tidak kekurangan Yodium"

"O-oh" Ciel menengadahkan kepalanya, sejenak mata safirnya beradu dengan mata Sebastian. Sebastian hanya tersenyum lebar dan memiringkan kepalanya. Berusaha memastikan _'no. not yet, dear My Lord'_ yang ditangkap Ciel sebagai ejekan atgas rasa takut berlebihannya. Sebastian meraba bagian pangkal leher Ciel dengan kedua tangannya. Mencari kelenjar tiroid yang bersembunyi di belakang leher putih Ciel. Meraba sepanjang bagian bawah rahang Ciel dan ke belakang, lalu memastikan tidak ada pembesaran dengan sedikit menekannya.

"Ah!" Ciel terpekik tertahan. Sungguh sentuhan Sebastian, apalagi di daerah paling responsif di tubuh Ciel, adalah bencana. Bahaya besar.

"Sakitkah, Bocchan?"

"Ti-tidak…hanya, sedikit-"

"Geli?" Sebastian merangkulkan kedua tangannya ke depan, merengkuh dada kecil Ciel. Membenamkan wajahnya di leher Ciel dan meninggalkan ciuman di sana. Ciuman hangat yang mengenai tubuh Ciel yang mulai mendingin.

"Jangan main-main Sebastian! Hentikan! Aku tidak mau diperiksa lagi!" Ciel meronta. Tangan bebasnya berusaha melepas kaitan Sebastian di torsonya.

"Tidak boleh"

"Tapi kau berbuat yang tidak perlu. Kau mempermainkanku!" ikatan Sebastian mengendur. Sang _butler _menyerah, memang belum saatnya. Sebastian berjongkok di hadapan Ciel.

"Maafkan, Saya. Tapi pemeriksaan ini harus dilanjutkan. Saya harus mengisi semua data yang diperlukan dan menyerahkannya ke dokter. Saya harap Anda mau melanjutkannya, Bocchan"

"Berjanjilah kau tidak akan melakukan hal-hal aneh seperti tadi"

"Seperti tadi? Yang mana, Bocchan?" lagi-lagi Sebastian menggodanya

"Kau!" Ciel memerah, antara ingin marah dan malu. Dia sungguh tidak suka situasi macam ini. Situasi saat tidak bisa menolak.

"Baik, baik… Ini pemeriksaan yang terakhir. Tapi Anda harus berbaring"

"APA!"

"Anda sudah pernah melakukannya dengan dokter kan?"

"Ten-tentu saja! tapi.."

"Anda tidak berkenan kalau saya yang memeriksa? Anda lebih suka diperiksa oleh dokter?"

"Bukan! Sudahlah! Hanya dilihat saja kan, biasanya juga begitu. Aku tak keberatan, asal cepat selesai. Kau tidak tahu apa aku sudah mulai kedinginan?" Ciel meningalkan Sebastian dan menuju sebuah tempat tidur sederhana yang berlapis kain putih. Sebastian membuntutinya dari belakang dan berdiri di samping tempat tidur.

"Tidak akan sakit, Bocchan. Anda tak perlu takut"

"….." Sebastian menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya dan menggosokkannya satu sama lain. Ciel yang melihatnya mendelik.

"Agar tidak dingin, agar Anda tidak kaget saat saya periksa" Sebastian berusaha menahan tawanya

_'malah itu yang bahaya, bodoh. Semakin hangat tanganmu semakin aku…'_ Ciel mulai gusar.

'Tapi tunggu? Dilihat kan? Atau diapakan? Kenapa tangannya dihangatkan?'

Sebastian meletakkan tangan kanannya di bagian perut kanan Ciel. Tangan kirinya menindih tangan kirinya, membantu menelusuri lekuk perut Ciel. Bergerak perlahan menekan dalam-dangkal bergantian.

"Memeriksa hati Anda, Bocchan. Katakan saja apabila lesakan tangan saya menyakitkan" Sebastian menjelaskan tanpa diminta. Memposisikan dirinya aman, setidaknya dengan bersikap layaknya seorang pemeriksa. Sebastian beralih ke bagian perut kiri Ciel. Melesakkan tangan kanannya di bagian belakang tubuh tuannya yang sedari tadi diam, sembari tangan kirinya meraba bagian atas perutnya.

"Harusnya saya berpindah ke sebelah samping kiri Anda, tapi berhubung tempat tidur ini merapat ke tembok, saya terpaksa dengan posisi ini. Ini untuk memeriksa limpa Anda, Bocchan. Sejauh ini ada yang sakit?"

"…"

"Kalau Anda tetap diam, bagaimana saya tahu kal-"

"Tidak, lanjutkan saja" Ciel menjawab cepat sambil menutupi mulutnya dengan tangannya

"Baiklah" Sebastian menekan dan menelusuri bagian perut kiri tuannya. Sejauh ini Ciel baik-baik saja, begitu juga dengan Sebastian yang masih setia mengamati perubahan roman muka Ciel. Akan tiba saatnya untuk melakukannya…sebentar lagi~

"Tunggu" Ciel menyela pergerakan tangan Sebastian yang kini beralih ke bagian atas tulang selangkangannya.

"Ginjal memang letaknya ada di daerah sini. Ke atas, bukan ke bawah, saya tahu. Tenang, Bocchan" Ciel bersemu merah. Pergerakan tangan Sebastian yang menelusuri perut bawahnya semakin membuat Ciel kalut. Namun hanya sebentar pijatan itu berlangsung. Sebastian lantas sibuk memeriksa bagian kaki Ciel. Mengangkatnya dan menekukkannya bergantian. Katanya memastikan tidak ada kelainan dan rasa sakit akibat gangguan proses beku darah. Ciel lega….

"_De wa…_." Sebastian yang sudah menyelesaikan pemeriksaan bagian kaki, sekarang merangkak naik ke tempat tidur Ciel.

"Hei, tunggu… Mau apa kau? Kenapa harus naik tempat tidur juga?"

"Saya dari awal sudah bilang kan, akan melakukan pemeriksaan menyeluruh ke semua bagian tubuh Anda. Dan pemeriksaan terakhir memang pemeriksaan bagian ini. Genitalia atau kemaluan, Bocchan" sekarang Sebastian benar-benar meninggalkan senyum licik di wajahnya. Ciel yang sekarang sudah terduduk , mulai membangun pertahanannya.

"Dilihat saja, kan?"

"Emhhh…"

"Sebastian!"

"Tidak" Sejurus kemudian, Sebastian membuka lebar kedua kaki milik Ciel, berusaha melihat area kemaluan yang sudah semestinya diperiksa. Ciel meronta dan menahan kepala Sebastian yang mendekat, berusaha mengamati bagian memalukan itu.

"Tenanglah, Bocchan"

"Mana bisa tenang?" Ciel meronta semakin keras, Sebastian yang mulai kewalahan melepaskan kedua tangannya yang berada di kaki Ciel dan beralih menindih Ciel sekuat tenaga. Memaksa tubuh kecil itu kalah hanya dalam satu cengkeraman di pundak kanannya. Kekuatan gila Sebastian, kekuatan lelaki. Bukan, kekuatan iblis.

"Tidak akan selesai kalau Anda begini terus, Bocchan. Apa saya perlu menjelaskannya dengan rinci seberapa pentingnya pemeriksaan di bagian ini?"

"Lepas!" Ciel menggelepar, menggerakkan badannya asal. Berusaha lepas, namun sia-sia.

"Lelaki hanya punya dua lubang. Lubang anus dan yang lubang penis. Dan yang paling penting adalah lubang penis. Dari lubang ini keluar air kencing dan sperma. Dengan kata lain Anda menggunakannya untuk berkemih dan seksual. Lalu apa yang akan terjadi apabila ada gangguan?"

"Mana ku tahu!"

"Akan saya perlihatkan" dengan tetap mempertahankan jerat di pundak kanan Ciel, tangan kanan Sebastian menelusup ke celana dalam Ciel dan memaksa penis milik Ciel keluar. Dengan satu tangan Sebastian dengan cekatan menggenggamnya sementara telunjuk dan ibu jarinya merekahkan kuncup yang ada di ujungnya.

"Hentikan Sebastian!"

"Lihat, Bocchan. Anda bisa melihat lubang kecil di sini? Lubang spesial yang bisa mengeluarkan dua jenis cairan yang berbeda fungsi. Kencing dan sperma" Sebastian membungkukkan badannya dan menjilat ujungnya tanpa ragu.

"Hen-tikan~" Ciel mulai mengerang di tengah rasa aneh yang mulai menjalar ke tengkuknya. Sensasi yang sudah lama tidak dirasakannya. Sebastian yang sekarang sudah menyimpang dari tujuan 'pemeriksaan' mulai memijitnya perlahan dan sesekali menjilat, mengulum bagian tersebut.

"Aaaa, sejauh ini sepertinya organ ini berfungsi dengan baik…" Sebastian melepaskan genggamannya dan mulai membenahi posisi duduknya. Lalu dengan cepat dia memasukkan satu jarinya ke bagian belakang.

"Argh!" Ciel mengerang matanya terpicing merasakan hunjaman tiba-tiba dan kehadiran sesuatu di anusnya. Sebastian hanya tersenyum dan memandangi Ciel yang mulai berpeluh.

"Bocchan, saya akan mengajarkan materi baru saat ini. Simak baik-baik" Kemudian Sebastian menambah satu jejalannya, kali ini jari tengahnya. Kedua jari itu merongrong dan menelusur perlahan di dalam Ciel.

"Argh! Kumohon…Hen-tikan.." tangan kiri Ciel yang sedari tadi bebas sekarang mencengkeram rambut hitam Sebastian. Mencoba menahan gejolak rasa yang memenuhi bagian dalamnya.

"Belum, materi yang saya akan ajarkan belum siap. Sebent-"

"Ah~" Ciel tiba-tiba mengeluarkan lenguhan lirih, bukan lagi erangan.

"Ah~ ketemu" Sebastian merasakan tonjolan di ujung jemarinya. Dia mulai menggerakkan jemarinya maju mundur, mempermainkan tonjolan yang ditemukannya. Berusaha menggodai Ciel lebih jauh. Sementara batang kemaluan Ciel mulai menegang.

"Ahh, Sebas-tiannhh" Cengkeraman Ciel di rambut Sebatian mengendor seiring dengan semakin lincah sang _butler _menggerakkan jemarinya.

"Prostat. Kelenjar prostat, Ciel. Salah satu titik favoritmu. Sebegitu sensitif kah? Padahal dia bukan organ yang khusus. Hanya mengeluarkan cairan untuk menghidupi sperma yang kau keluarkan" Sebastian tidak lagi sesopan sebelumnya.

"Tapi organ yang tidak begitu penting ini bisa saja menjadi rusak. Dan salah satu kerusakan yang paling terkjadi pada organ ini adalah BPH. _Benign Prostatic Hyperplasia_. Tumor jinak prostat. Dia akan membesar dan menyebabkan organ lain terganggu" dengan santainya Sebastian melanjutkan gerilya nya di bawah sana. Tangan kirinya yang sekarang bebas mecoba menggenggam batang kemaluan Ciel yang sedari tadi terabaikan. Begitu saja menengang.

"Jangan!" Ciel menyergah Sebastian yang mulai memijat kemaluannya.

"Lihatlah, kalau akau tak melakukan sesuatu dia akan kesepian. Tak terlampias. Aku tak sekejam itu Ciel"

"engh~~" Ciel semakin melayang. Dua sensadi bersamaan di luar dan dalam membuatnya tak karuan. Otaknya tak lagi menggerakkan tangannya untuk berontak, tapi mengkomando semua tubuhnya untuk dimanja. Disentuh.

"Kumo—honnh. Sebas—"

"Salah satu hal yang membuatnya membesar, adalah terlalu sering digunakan, Ciel. Seperti ini. Semakin sering aku menyentuhnya, semakin sering kau dimabuk olehnya, dia akan semakin membesar…"

"Annnhhh~~~" Ciel tak lagi mampu menahannya, sejumlah besar cairan meluber keluar dari batang kemaluannya. Sebastian menyongsongnya. Menjulurkan lidahnya pada lelehan yang membanjir sepanjang batang kemaluan tuan mudanya yang semakin terengah.

"Kau tak akan lagi bisa merasakan kepuasan seperti ini saat kelenjar prostatmu membesar. Kau tak akan bisa, Ciel."

"Bohong..arrggghh!" Ciel mengerang lagi, sekarang ada tiga jari yang bersarang di dalamnya. Berusaha memperlebar jalan. Saat-saat seperti ini Ciel sudah bisa menduga apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Bukan lagi jari yang memasukinya….

"Kau takut? Apa sebaiknya kuhentikan saja?" Ciel merasakan jari-jemari Sebastian yang mendadak terhenti. Demikian juga perasaan kehilangan miliknya. Ciel masih ingin disentuh, Sebastian!

"Ta-tapi…"

"Semakin lama digunakan, kau tak akan bisa lagi seperti ini Ciel…." Sebastian mendaratkan ciuman di ujung batang kemaluan Ciel.

"Ahhh, _ii yo_…lan—jutka~ Ah!" dbelum sempat Ciel menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Sebastian merespon lebih cepat. Kembali menggerakkan jemarinya. Sedetik kemudian, dia mengeluarkannya… memandangi Ciel yang terengah dan keringatnya yang membanjir. Matanya sayu, koyak dimabuk kepuasaan.

"Masuki aku, Sebastian~~" Sebastian yang mendengar tuannya yang sekarang berubah pikiran, hanya bisa tersenyum.

"Tidak, Ciel"

"APA! Kenapa?" Ciel merengkuh kemeja Sebastian kasar.

"Aku tak mau membiarkanmu kesusahan karena tak lagi bisa ejakulasi. Tidak"

"Persetan! Saat ini aku ingin kau! Kau harus tanggung jawab, bodoh! Kau sudah memulainya, paling tidak selesaikan" Ciel mendaratkan ciuman ke bibir Sebastian, mengajaknya beradu lebih dalam. Agar keduanya merasakan sensasi binal ini.

"Emmmh, kumohon…aku tak peduli.."

"Baiklah paling tidak aku melampiaskan sesuatu yang tertahan di sini…" Sebastian mengulum liar ujung kejantanan Ciel. Sesekali menyesapnya dan tangannya meremas-memijat bergantian. Merasakan denyutan-denyutan yang mendesak untuk dikeluarkan… Sebastian mempercepat gerakan tangannya…

"Ah…aku…aannnnhhhh~~~" untuk kedua kalinya Ciel tercengang oleh perasaan puas seiring keluarnya cairan di penisnya. Sebastian menyesap sebagian cairan yang keluar. Menikmati kejahilan yang dia perbuat. Ciel mengatur kembali nafasnya, menyeka keringat yang jatuh di pipinya dan sekali lagi mengutuk dirinya yang kalah oleh nafsunya.

"Itulah pentingnya pemeriksaan genitalia, Bocchan….Mari, saya bantu Anda berganti pakaian.." Ciel hanya tersipu. Membiarkan sang _butler _memakaikan setelan jas warna biru yang tadi dikenakannya. Tak lupa memasangkan kembali penutup mata Ciel.

"Oh, saya hampir lupa.."

"Apa?" Tanya Ciel menyelidik

"Pembesaran prostat tidak berlangsung secepat yang Anda pikir, Bocchan… paling tidak itu terjadi saat Anda sudah mulai renta. Anda tak perlu khawatir" Sebastian langsung terkekeh memandangi wajah Ciel yang memerah dengan cepat. Tertipu.

"APA! Sial! Kau harusnya bilang dari tadi! Aku, aku tak perlu memohon seperti tadi, harusnya…"

"Kehkeh, tapi saya juga menikmatinya, Bocchan…"

"Kau!" Ciel langsung membalikkan badannya, tak bisa membendung rasa malu yang amat sangat. Baru saja akan meraih gagang pintu, tangan Sebastian lebih cepat meraihnya… dan kecupan ringan menyentuh pipi kiri Ciel..

"Permintaan maaf~~~" PLAK! Ciel dengan geram menampar Sebastian. Membanting pintu dengan keras dan meninggalkan Sebastian yang ternganga.

"Au…Sakit"

**Yosh! Selesai. Maaf abal. Review nya...**

**Kalau ada kesamaan dalam hal apapun, tell me~~ that'd be helpful  
**


End file.
